warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafstar
|position1 = Leader |precededby1=Spiderstar |succeededby1=None |livebooks = ''Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Leafstar is a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Leaf is a rogue living near SkyClan's old territory by herself. :Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, first encounters Leaf when he is getting familiar with the gorge territory. When he accidentally jumps on her, Leaf snaps at him, then runs away. :Later, Scratch introduces Leaf to Firestar. The two both recall their encounter, and Leaf apologizes for being so rude. Firestar accepts her apology, and asks her to join SkyClan. Leaf agrees to join. :Once she joins, she is given her warrior name, Leafdapple, and she also recieves an apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Leafdapple is shown to have the most respect and understanding for the warrior code and for Clan traditions. :After the SkyClan patrol is attacked by rats, Firestar leaves Leafdapple in charge of camp while he took a patrol to investigate. Patchfoot is injured during the rat attack, and SkyClan's need for a medicine cat becomes more pronounced. At one point, Firestar and Sandstorm debate whether to nominate Leafdapple as medicine cat, because she was so gentle and caring, but this idea is turned down upon the arrival of Echo. :Later, at the Gathering, she reports that Sparrowpaw, her apprentice, is doing very well. :When the rats attack SkyClan's camp, Firestar sees Leafdapple wrestling with two rats. Before he can help her, she kills one rat and scares the other away. :Later, before the next battle with the rats, Leafdapple tells Firestar that this was SkyClan's battle, and he and Sandstorm didn't have to participate if they didn't want to. After the SkyClan cats are forced to retreat, Leafdapple is the one who convinces the other cats to keep fighting. :When Firestar kills the rat leader, Sharpclaw begins to attack the remaining rats, but Leafdapple says to let them go, because they are now defenseless and harmless. She thanks Firestar for saving SkyClan. She scores her claws through the rat's on the cave walls, signifying the final defeat of the rats. :Echosong receives a vision of leaves dappling the ground from StarClan, showing that Leafdapple should be SkyClan's new leader. Leafdapple is extremely surprised, and objects, saying that Sharpclaw should be made leader, but Firestar points out she was more sensitive to the important aspects to Clan life. When she finally agrees, she asks Firestar if she has nine lives and a leader name now, but he tells her that she needs to go through the leader ceremony first. He tells her to trust her warrior ancestors, to which she replies that she would rather trust Firestar, but accepts her position, receiving her nine lives and her leader name not long after. :Leafstar decides to make Sharpclaw her deputy. She holds warrior ceremonies for Cherrypaw and her own apprentice, Sparrowpaw, naming them Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt. She makes Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit, the kits of Clovertail, apprentices and names Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, and Patchfoot as their mentors. She thanks Firestar and Sandstorm, and promises them that their names will be remembered in SkyClan forever. She also confirms Echosong as the Clan medicine cat officially. :As Firestar and Sandstorm leave, they see her leading a patrol, with Patchfoot, Bouncepaw, and Clovertail. :Firestar and Sandstorm name one of their kits, Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar, and in honor of Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat and a former love interest of Firestar's, too. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar has a nightmare of the gorge flooding. As she is drowning, she awakes from her dream and is relieved to know that it didn't actually happen. She walks out of her den and watches her Clan for a few moments, remembering how some of them came to be in SkyClan. :She talks to Echosong and Sharpclaw about Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw's warrior ceremonies. Leafstar wants to wait for the daylight warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw, to arrive, but Sharpclaw convinces her to start anyway. Leafstar gives Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw their warrior names, Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud. When Shrewtooth yowls that there is an invasion, Leafstar readies herself to fight, but relaxes when she sees that it's only the daylight warriors arriving. Leafstar reassures Shrewtooth that it's okay, and he apologizes. :When Leafstar spots Harveymoon and Macgyver playing when they are supposed to be cleaning out the newer dens, they are both rude to Sharpclaw. Leafstar, unwilling but certain, banishes Harveymoon and Macgyer from SkyClan territory for one moon. :Later, Leafstar spots Sagepaw dangling off a cliff and she rushes to help him. Sharpclaw reaches the cliff first and catches Sagepaw just in time. Echosong says Sagepaw's leg is dislocated, and Leafstar watches, impressed at her medicine cat's skill, as Echosong and Rockshade put it back in place. :Patchfoot spots four trespassers on SkyClan territory. The four cats introduce themselves as Stick, Cora, Coal and Shorty. After a training session and some help from the newcomers, Leafstar decides to finally attack the rats. Leafstar and Sharpclaw listens to what Stick has to say. Sharpclaw cuts in for Leafstar and agrees to the plan; this infuriates Leafstar, though she also agrees. During the battle with the rats, Leafstar spots blood splashed on all the warriors; she hopes it is the rat's blood and not theirs. SkyClan later beats the rats. :Later, Leafstar spots Ebonyclaw and Frecklepaw arguing, and she goes over to confront them. Frecklepaw confesses that she wants to become a medicine cat and she becomes Echosong's apprentice. :Sharpclaw talks to Leafstar, saying he thinks that Stick, Shorty, Coal and Cora should become warriors. Leafstar agrees and makes them warriors, though many are angry about this. :Leafstar agrees to go see Snookpaw with Billystorm and stops by Hutch along the way. On the front lawn of Snookpaw's Twoleg house, a dog chases Billystorm and Leafstar around. Billystorm quickly tells Leafstar to go in a hole at the house roof and they squeeze in, seeing Snookpaw. Twolegs arrive and Leafstar and Billystorm manage to make it outside before they spot them. Ebonyclaw talks to Leafstar about Shrewtooth, saying that he was lacking confidence and how she thinks Shrewtooth was feeling left out. She decides to take Shrewtooth out hunting. After catching a squirrel, Leafstar wanders around the forest and accidentally brings Shrewtooth to the Twoleg Nest where he was trapped and starved. This frightens Shrewtooth, thinking that it is a trap and that Leafstar doesn't want him in SkyClan. SkyClan decides to attack the Twoleg Nest and frightens the man who trapped the cats. :Leafstar goes on a hunt with Billystorm, Cherrytail, and Snookpaw. Billystorm reveals his feelings for her, and she returns the favor. They are interrupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have a mate or kits, and that leads to a quarrel between Billystorm and Leafstar. They spot a lost Twoleg kit and decide to help the Twoleg adults. They take all the Twoleg items with the guide of Snookpaw, leading to the lost Twoleg kit. :During the battle with Dodge, Leafstar loses a life. Billystorm rushes over, yelling in agony and pain, not knowing that leaders have nine lives. When Leafstar awakens, Billystorm is embarrassed. Leafstar decides to tell Billystorm how she feels, deciding that if she could choose the Clan's path, she could choose her own. Though the book is cut off, it is most likely they become mates. :During the manga part of the book, Leafstar decides to fight the dogs that have been terrorizing the cats. She takes a patrol and they head out towards the Twolegplace at night. A cat stops them and lies to them about where the dogs are. Rabbitpaw and Leafstar end up at an alley, where they hear barking from a distance and they hide in the trashcans. Dogs suddenly leap out and jump towards the trashcans. The rest of the patrol arrives and they fight the dogs. After they win the fight, Leafstar announces the four new warriors - Nettlesplash, Creekfeather, Plumwillow and Rabbitleap. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Leafstar is shown to be expecting Billystorm's kits. She worries that having kits will divide her loyalties between her kits and her Clan, but then she realizes that the daylight warriors have divided loyalties as well. Leafstar is often seen wanting to go on patrols, and seems to dislike having limited warrior duties and lying around. Leafstar even asks Sharpclaw if she can take part in a patrol, but he denies it, saying that she's too close to kitting to do that. She becomes annoyed, saying that she's the leader of SkyClan and he has no right to do this to her. However, Sharpclaw calmly points out that if she was any normal queen, she would be confined to the nursery by now, and that she should be grateful; Leafstar reluctantly agrees. This is also seen with her annoyance of Echosong when she fusses over her condition. :She suspects that something is not right when she catches some apprentices straying over the border and eating while on patrol. Soon she finds out that the apprentices have been taking food and medical help from an elderly female Twoleg. Leafstar becomes outraged with this, saying that this is against the Warrior Code and they will be punished for this when they go back to the Clan. However, the female Twoleg arrives and attempts to catch her, but Leafstar and her Clanmates run away. Soon after, she starts to feel intense pain in her belly which means that she's having her kits. Because of her extreme pain, Leafstar painfully asks Clovertail how she could have gone through with this twice. After the ordeal is over, she shows Billystorm their kits, though she doesn't name them yet. :The Twoleg soon comes back to find Leafstar, and when one of the kits falls out of the nursery, her motherly instinct tells her to get the kit, but tells her Clan to stay hidden,and the Twoleg takes the kit and her, and almost leaves but then sees Leafstar's other two kits and takes them too. :When she is trapped in the house, she meets a kittypet named Harry. He asks about life in a Clan. First, Billystorm and a patrol come to rescue her, but they fail. Soon, her Clanmates come again to rescue her, and Harry helps to carry one of the kits. Leafstar names her kits Firekit, Stormkit and Harrykit, after Firestar, Sandstorm and Harry, respectively. Afterwards, Harry reveals himself to actually be Sol, and he requests to join SkyClan. Beyond the Code :Leafstar is first seen watching Harrykit, Firekit, and Stormkit play-fighting. She thinks that having them had been even better than becoming SkyClan's leader, and wonders if they're more important to her than the Clan. :Clovertail approaches Leafstar, surprising her. Clovertail voices Leafstar's own thoughts, saying it was difficult to watch their kits play, knowing they would become warriors, but that it was an honor for them to become warriors. Leafstar thanks Clovertail, saying she had been very helpful since the kits' birth. :Soon, the stress of the drought causes Rockshade to pick on the daylight warriors because they could eat kittypet food when they went to their Twolegs, but the full warriors had to suffer through the intense heat. Soon, the argument becomes more severe; Leafstar prepares to go intervene, but while trying to tackle Firekit, Harrykit pricks his nose on some thistles. She is torn between her Clan and helping Harrykit, but Billystorm breaks away from the crowd and tends to them for her. Leafstar thanks him, and hurries over to break up the fight. She suggests that, so the Clan could sleep through the hottest part of the day, that they started to hunt at night instead. Shrewtooth worries that their enemies would figure out their new sleeping patterns and attack them, but Sharpclaw tells him they wouldn't all sleep at the same time. Cats continue to question the idea, and Leafstar begins to notice Billystorm is having trouble soothing the kits. Sharpclaw takes over addressing the rest of the Clan, and Leafstar goes to protect her kits. She wonders again if Clan leaders should really have kits. Soon, Sol comes over to her, carrying something he hoped would soothe Harrykit's nose. Leafstar thanks him for it, and promises Harrykit he would feel better soon. Sol asks Leafstar how she managed to care for her family and her Clan, saying it must be hard to tell the difference between the warriors and the kits sometimes. :Later, while watching Sol leave for a night patrol, Leafstar notices how well he fit in with the rest of the Clan, and remarks she was glad they had recruited him. When Clovertail doubtfully points out they knew very little about Sol's past, Leafstar says she didn't know anything about Clovertail's early life either. The queen states there wasn't much to her past, and Leafstar says maybe Sol was the same way. She finishes the conversation by saying they had to trust Sol and give him a chance to prove himself. :Leafstar is beginning to fall asleep when Sharpclaw's patrol returns after being attacked. Leafstar calls for Echosong. Sharpclaw explains the patrol was attacked by a badger because it had felt threatened by them. They decide hunting at night wasn't solving anything, and Leafstar needed more time to think. :When they decide to send out patrols of eight cats, Leafstar asks Billystorm to be careful, saying both she and their kits needed him. While they're gone, Leafstar teaches her kits hunting moves, and entertains them until the first patrol returns with very little prey. Only half of the second patrol returns after Sol convinces Patchfoot to split it up, defeating the purpose of the idea to make larger patrols. Leafstar demands to know where they went, to which Patchfoot replies that he didn't know. Sol soon returns, though, with enough prey to feed the Clan for days, and Leafstar invites every cat to come eat and celebrate the most prey they had seen in moons. :Leafstar isn't enthusiastic to hear Sharpclaw's accusations and suspicions against Sol, and resolves to take him out at night to try to find out more about him. She arranges for Clovertail and Honeypaw to care for her kits, and tags along with a patrol led by Sol. The first thing she notices is that no cat stopped to check for prey-scent, which she thinks is very strange. Soon, they approach a fox's den in a mostly overlooked part of their territory, and wait near it. Leafstar wants to leave, but she is assured they'd be safe. Still doubtful, Leafstar watches as a group of foxes returns to their den and leaves their prey outside it. Sol steals the fresh-kill with the other cats, and they urge Leafstar to hurry back with them. :Leafstar is furious with Sol's hunting strategy, saying SkyClan used skills to hunt. Sol protests that was a skill, but she continues to mark it off as stealing, and orders them to no longer do it. Sharpclaw is equally appalled, and Leafstar has to calm him down, barely avoiding a full-out argument between him and Sol. :She later watches Sol perform poorly during a training session, and tells Sharpclaw she was prepared to take him on herself, saying he was so willing to be a warrior, he deserved good training. :Leafstar is horrified when foxes invade the gorge in revenge. She cries out orders as the Clan attacks them, thinking of how easily the foxes could kill any of them with a single bite to their necks. She hears Stormkit, Firekit, and Harrykit come out of the nursery to help fight, and begs Sol to take her place while she pushed them back into the den. Sol is frozen in place, though, and can't help her. Instead, Lichenfur catches the kits as they prepare to join in the battle. :They successfully drive the foxes out, and as soon as the attack is over, Leafstar thanks Lichenfur for protecting her kits. She tells her kits that they were too small to have been any good against the foxes, and is making them promise to never do something like that again when she hears Sol outside. He asks her if she was going to tell the Clan the fox attack was his fault. Leafstar hesitantly says she wouldn't, because it wouldn't do them any good. She also tells Sol it wasn't his fault if he wasn't born with the correct instincts to be a warrior. Sol insists he had to become a warrior, because it was all he had ever wanted. Surprised, Leafstar realizes he had known about Clan life before he had met her. Sol explains how his mother, Cinders, had told him exaggerated stories about "sky warriors", and since she had been a poor hunter herself, she hadn't passed on any skills to her kits. When Sol's father abandoned them, Cinders gave her kits up to Twolegs, and after she left Sol with the elderly Twoleg woman who named him "Harry", he never saw her again. Leafstar is heartbroken to hear this, and apologizes for his losses. Sol asks her to understand why being a warrior meant so much to him. Leafstar comforts him, and says even though he still had a lot to learn, she was glad he found them. :Leafstar turns to Billystorm for advice about Sol. When asked, Billystorm remarks that Sol wasn't a good fighter or very brave, and he tended to be lazy. He quickly says he was only trying to be honest, but Leafstar assures him she knew he was fair. As she leaves for a training session with Sol, Billystorm wishes her luck, and reminds her he was always there for her. :Later, Leafstar takes Sol out for training, and tries to show him battle and hunting moves. Despite her best efforts, it takes him a long time to gasp the techniques, but he does show some improvement by the end of the session. :Before Leafstar addresses the Gathering, she decides to focus her report on how they were moving forward and improving. She also observes rain was on the way, bringing an end to the horrible drought. She says she was proud of them, and now they were safe and strong. Sol interrupts her, emerging from the crowd, saying he was ready to become a full warrior. Embarrassed, Leafstar tells him he still had more training to do, and he would have to be assessed before he could get his name. Sol snaps at her, and as he runs away, a storm breaks out. Leafstar orders the Clan back into the gorge, and hurries to comfort her kits, who mistake the storm for another fox attack for a moment. :The storm gets worse, and Billystorm decides to stay with her and the kits. Leafstar is grateful for his company, and they are settling down for the night when Sharpclaw interrupts them, reporting they needed to evacuate the lower dens. They are leaving when Leafstar sees huge waves filling the gorge, forcing them to run for their lives onto solid ground. :They wait out the storm and the flood, leaving them with a devastated camp and the death of Lichenfur. As they sit vigil for their lost Clanmate, Billystorm assures Leafstar that they would survive, but she continues to express her doubts, worrying this might be too great a challenge. After the Flood In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that Leafdapple is a loner with the SkyClan trait of having strong back legs for jumping into trees, which is why Firestar chooses her to be one of the cats in the new SkyClan. He also says that she is a kittypet, but this is incorrect. She is also wise enough to know that cats without her bloodline would need to be welcomed into the Clan to swell their ranks, and that she has to be strong enough to win their respect. This is incorrect, however, because in ''Firestar's Quest, Firestar mentions she doesn't have SkyClan blood and that she is a rogue. However, her mother has been accepted into the ranks of the SkyClan ancestors. Trivia *In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series, she is depicted as white with tabby patches. *In Cats of The Clans, she is mistakenly called a kittypet by Rock. *Leafpool is named after her. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Billystorm: Mother: :Unnamed She-Cat: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Daughters: :Firekit: :Stormkit: Son: :Harrykit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies }} References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Main Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Rogue Category:Beyond the Code characters